So Cute
by KatMadison913
Summary: A backstage crew member and a wrestler crossed paths when their careers first started in Total Nonstop Action wrestling. At first, she doesn't realize how much they mean to each other, but he knew very well that they are meant to be together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*No One's POV*

Rockstar Spud just arrived to the TNA arena current location for his first day as a wrestler. He came early to figure out where things are and where to go and hopefully have some extra time to kill. So while casually walking around, a rush of rapid running appears behind him. Before he could even turn around to see who it is, the person who is running ran into him, causing him to almost fall down to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" an angelic like voice speaks from behind freaked out.

Hearing the voice makes Spud's heart skip a beat.

"It's alright," he tells her and turning around.

A small gasp appears from his lips as his eyes widened. Spud sees the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Her big gray eyes look so surprised and beyond freaked out. Jet black hair is pulled back into a bun as he can see her simple long sleeved black shirt and black jeans has the few things that a backstage crew member has for TNA.

"I'm really sorry, I need to be going!" the mysterious beauty shyly says before running off.

Spud watches her run with this stunned look on his face.

"Wow," he thinks to himself, blushing a little.

Not once, his eyes have ever seen such beauty before. Who is she? Will he see her again!

Their paths cross again after the show. Spud is talking to some of the guys on the roster when at the corner of his eye the female is walking by looking at some crates with a couple of people. They're a part of the TNA backstage crew as well.

A small tug of a smile appears on one side of his lips. She wasn't shy because of him, she is shy in general, making her even cuter.

He stayed behind for a bit before seeing when she is off from work. Spud separates from his new co-workers and walk towards the mysterious beauty is. A chuckle appears out of his lips when she nervously looks through everything she has like double checking she has her things. Her cell phone, wallet, hotel key, etc.

Spud walks over to her smiling. "Hello there," he greets her in his English accent.

His sudden greeting surprises her gratefully.

"O-Oh h-hello," she greets back shyly and blushing.

She stands at five foot tall, just four inches shorter than him.

"You're a part of the backstage crew for TNA?" he asked, starting talk.

"Y-Yes, my first day here."

"Hey, mine too!" he smiles big, surprising her.

"R-Really?"

"Yea. My name is James," Spud introduces himself smiling more.

"Rain Tempest," she introduces herself, giving him a shy blushing smile.

"That's an interesting name, I have never heard of it."

"Well, Tempest means storm so my name means rain storm," she explains, opening up more.

Spud actually likes Rain opening up to him, but still being all cute of shyness.

The two begins to talk about anything really.

He begins to like her more so than just her cute appearance.

"So do you want to go out for a drink as a little celebration for our first day here?" Spud offers as they head outside to the parking lot.

"Oh, I-I'm not old enough to drink yet," Rain explains to him, "but I'm okay with some coffee if you l-like," she shyly smiles.

The older male is surprised to hear this. Usually girls around her age and even at twenty one always agreed on going out for drinks. Also it's a nice change for something else.

"Yea, I would like that," he smiles back.

They went into Spud's rental car and head towards the local coffee shop.

Rain blushes at Spud's gentleman gestures like opening the passenger and doors for her.

"Order whatever you like," he tells her smiling.

"How about I-I pay for our drinks?" she suggests, shyly.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Well it's th-the least that I can do for being m-my first friend at the company."

He didn't expect to be treated this kindly and he likes it.

A couple of iced mochas became their order.

"So what got you into working as an intern for backstage?" he asked her when they got to a table with their drinks.

"Well currenting I'm working on m-my bachelor's de-degree in journalism and I need help with the student loans," she answers. "I-I've been a wrestling fan ever s-since I was really young s-so taking an internship will help out, but I-I know eventually I need to figure out a better position."

"I've been a wrestler for a while now," he tells her.

They have been talking mainly about their love for wrestling. A couple of times he hears her giggle a little. Which he actually thinks it's really cute. Even though she doesn't see it.

A little later on, Spud takes her back to the hotel so they can some sleep for tomorrow. Especially since Rain has another long day tomorrow.

"Th-Thanks for the mocha," she smiles to him when they got to her room. "Even though I-I payed for it," she chuckles a little.

He too chuckles. "I'm glad that I get to meet you today," he tells her smiling. "I hope the coffee wouldn't keep you up tonight."

"O-Oh no. For s-some odd reason c-caffeine and sugar don't have an effect on me," Rain explains to him.

"Really?"

"Y-Yea. Well i-it's ge-getting late. Goodnight J-James," she smiles to him, opening the door.

A chill is send down his spine when she says his name.

"Sweet dreams Rain," Spud smiles to him.

She smiles again before fully going into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Rain's POV*

Today is my day off. My job in TNA became more stressful than what I originally thought, but I love every moment of it. Sure I have a very busy schedule. At least the pay is good and I can watch the shows pretty much like front row.

I appear out of the hotel's shower wearing the robe that the hotel gave me while drying my medium length jet black hair by gently patting it with a towel. My hair is my least favorite part of my body because it's out of control with waves and curls.

Combing out my locks goes by on schedule before putting on the outfit for today. A black knee length dress with dark gray long sleeves and a gray culler at my very modest neckline. Black leggings goes down to my ankles. I didn't have any plans to go out today, but I didn't feel like wearing anything casual for some odd reason.

A knock appears at the door when I am drinking some water. Curious and a little confused of who it could be, I place my water bottle down so I can walk over to the door to answer it.

My hand turns the doorknob and opens to show my close friend in TNA. Rockstar Spud. A blush appears on my face when I see him.

"Hey Rain," he smiles to me. "Are you doing anything today?"

"W-Well today's my day off so I haven't plan on anything," I answered softly. "May I ask why please?"

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me today?" he asked, blushing a little.

That made my blush darken a little.

"What do you have planned?"

"You wanna go ice skating?" Spud makes a suggestion nervously.

"I-I have done ice skating before, b-but it has been so long," I tell him.

"I haven't done it yet, but I've been wanting to for a while now."

"Okay," I smiled softly. "Allow me to get my jacket and sh-shoes so we-we can go out."

"Okay," he smiles back handsomely.

Luckily my dress has long sleeves and a modest neckline also with my leggings on, I should be okay. My jacket is black and a little closer to my body so my body should be warmer for ice skating. Quickly some makeup paints my face. A blush of embarrassment appeared on my face when I did. Spud saw my ugly face without makeup.

"I-I'm ready," I tell him softly, appearing out of my hotel room.

"Great!" he smiles.

Spud leads me to his rental car where he opens the passenger door to me with a smile. I give him a blushing smile and accept his offer by sitting into the seat.

He circles around the car to the driver's seat and gets in. The car starts up and we are off. I didn't know what to say to him along the way there. This is the first time for me that I am alone with a guy in this matter. Honestly, he's the first one ever to ask me out to somewhere.

Soon we arrived to the skating rink. It's definitely cold inside once we enter in, but the jackets on Spud and I are helping. Skates are in our hands, Spud leads me to where we can put them on. Standing on them is really difficult to the point I almost fell down a couple of times. One of which I fell on the bench and the others he actually helps me from falling down to the floor.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile, helping me to balance by holding my hands with his warm hands.

"Y-Yes," I answered smiling back, nodding my head.

Our hold onto each other tightens when we got onto the rink.

Spud and I somehow balance on the skates after a little while. We hold onto each other as we begin to skate around.

"You having fun, Rain?" he asked me with a smile, a dreamy smile.

I blush a little and smiled back softly, "Yes I am. I-It's fun once you get used to it."

"Indeed it is," he smiles more. "I'm glad you came with me."

"R-Really?" I blush more.

"Yea," he skates in front of me to hold both of my hands and continues to smile to me.

Spud and I are in the middle of the rink which I don't remember how we got to there. Our eyes look deep within each other. My heart begins to skip a beat. I never knew that I can fall for someone this hard in the short amount of time that we have known each other. He is cute, but I honestly thought he sees me as a friend. Now I know.

As if our bodies have their own minds, we pull each other into a kiss where our arms around each other. Our similar heights made it easier which it feels nice. My face is blushing like crazy when he press his lips against my lips. Sparks are flying and warmth fill up our bodies. Darkness surrounds us. It's the two of us, no one else.

Slowly we pull away to see each other's reactions. Spud's smiling to me with love in his eyes as I am blushing and smiling.

"That was my-my first kiss," I admitted, blushing more of embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed my love," he assures me. "That's the first kiss that feels right to me."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes my love. Rain, will you be my girlfriend? I know that we only know each other for a few months and don't know that much of each other-" I cut him off with another kiss this time more confidently.

"I would love t-to, James," I smiled more still having my arms around his neck. "L-Let's get to kn-know each other m-more together."

"So cute," he comments about me still having his arms around my waist.

We pull each other into another kiss.


End file.
